canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Priscilla Bacon
Pigmelia Cheyanne Bacon is a fan-made Star Fox character created by Crossoverfan85. She is a female counterpart of both Pigma Dengar and Peppy Hare. About her Pigmelia was born on July 27, 1977 on Macbeth to her parents, Dennis and Ashlynn. She is an anthropormorphic female domestic pig, who wears a purple shirt and a blue skirt, she also wears a green ribbon in her hair. She is a very nice and caring lady, who is a long time friend of Peppy Hare. Pigmelia is the senior member of the Star Beanie team, who is an experienced pilot. She has learned many tricks in her years of flying, and also gives constant hints and advice as she flies with the team. Pigmelia always has a suggestion on how to defeat even the toughest lieutenants. Whenever any of her teammates are in trouble, she's always there to protect them. But sometimes she can be a real Miss Bossy Boots, where everything has to be her way or the highway. Pigmelia usually bosses Leona around the most but, they get along and are best friends. Pigmelia and Leona are more mature then Beanie, Andrea, and Dashylle, and get very annoyed with their three teammates for joking around during missions. She is usually the one to think through things before heading into a situation. Just like Leona, Pigmelia also suffered through a bad relationship of her own: it was about nine years ago, when James McCloud was still leader of Star Fox, and Peppy and Pigma were still very close friends. Pigma had told Pigmelia that he was about to go on a mission to Venom with James and Peppy. Pigmelia was already worrying about her boyfriend and his two teammates even before they left for Venom. James and Peppy said goodbye to Pigmelia before they left, but on the other hand, Pigma didn’t even care...he just ignored his girlfriend, and walked out the door behind his two friends. Several days later when Peppy returned home to Corneria, he told Fox about what happened to James, and he also told Pigmelia about Pigma's betrayal. Later that night, Pigmelia received a phone call from Pigma. It was the last time they would ever speak to each other again. Pigma had this to say about Pigmelia: "I never loved you... I've always pretended to be your boyfriend, just so your parents would let me into their home and offer me something to eat. All the other girls that I dated are much more beautiful than you, Pigmelia. And all our dates were really horrible because you always took me to places that had terrible food with small portions. The only restaurant we went to that I liked was 'The Greasy Spoon All-You-Can-Eat Buffet'." Pigmelia listened in shocked silence at his cruel words before replying: "Don't you realize what you have done?! You not only betrayed Lylat... you've betrayed the two people who have given their lives and trust to you: your best friends, James and Peppy. On top of that, you also betrayed me and my feelings for you." Instead of answering to Pigmelia's reply, Pigma had hung up the phone, leaving his former girlfriend in tears. She thought at that time her world fell apart right then and there. Eventually, Pigmelia did find a new a boyfriend: a Nerdluck named Blades, she met him at the same time that Leona met Leaf. She is also a very loving girlfriend to Blades, and would do anything for him, because she knows he would do the same for her, as well. Family Pigmelia has a large family, and they are: Marcus (grandfather, dad's side) Jennifer (grandmother, dad's side) Raymond (grandfather, mom's side) Anna (grandmother, mom's side) Dennis (father) Ashlynn (mother) Kaliann (sister) Ryu (brother) Tobias (future son, not yet born) Charity (future daughter, not yet born) Purple, Jr. (future son, not yet born) Friends Pigmelia has a lot of friends, and they are: Sarah N., Taiama, Jamie, Adam N., Ethan, Andrew, Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua, Bugs, Honey, Lola, Chita, Maya, Laurelyn, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita L., Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Nosekiki, Smallick, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Nebby, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Small, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Beanie, Angel Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Rose, Marai, Splinter, April, Casey, Irma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Sniz, Fondue, Snuppa, Bianca, Ren H., Stimpy, Adam P., Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Mei, Rita R., Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Batman, Super Ryan, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Rocky, Spike, Rita P., Carly Beth, Wonder Woman, Lois, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, Adam L., Armarod, Armageddon, Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Priya, Sarah, Jennifer, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Sabrina, Adam, Vic, Crow, Harrier, Iso, Breaker O, Starr, and Prospedite Enemies Pigmelia also has a few enemies as well, and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Shredder, Yukio, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Hardened Heartless, Dark Magic, Green Ice, Dark Heart, Poisin Ivy, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, and Mary-Sue Counterparts Peppy Hare (Star Fox team) - Both are the oldest members of their teams, the most experienced pilots, and give helpful advice to their teammates in battle. Pigma Dengar (Star Wolf team) - Both are domestic pigs, and are pilots. Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Pink characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Star Fox characters Category:Protagonists